Episode 27/Gallery and Scenes
This page is a subpage of Episode 27 from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime. This subpage features the opening and the outro of this episode as well as screenshots of its various scenes. If you want to read a text-only version about the action going on in this episode, feel free to check out its main article, but if you want to check out the screenshots and they descriptions, you are at the right place. Read and check out both to get the second best experience to watching the actual episode! More content will be added as the main article of this episode progresses... Scenes # Karuma's escape and lingering threat # Akira's nightmares # Kyoji visits Kazue and Kuwaori # Kazue and Kyoji arrive at Gotou Mansion # Escaping from Karuma, her monsters and her worms - Kyoji's sacrifice # Resting at the shrine - Akira encounters Goki # The worms attack again - Akira and Kazue meet Chiaki and the others Videos= Opening and Outro Zenki - opening 1|This episode's opening Zenki Ending Song|This episode's outro |-|Scene 1= 1. Karuma's escape and lingering threat Streets outside Gotou Mansion anime.png|The streets outside Gotou Mansion Karuma as a seed anime.png|Karuma isn't quite dead, yet... Karuma as a seed anime 2.png|Her silhoutte can be seen rising from the water of the sewers, then... Karuma as a seed anime 3.png|...she becomes a monster that melts away. Karuma as a seed anime 4.png|Thirsting for revenge, Karuma herself has now turned into the very first Karumanomi and makes her way for Gotou Mansion in an attempt to end the lives of Goki's decendants! |-|Scene 2= 2. Akira's nightmares Gotou Mansion exteriors anime.png|The scene cuts to the exteriors of Gotou Mansion, depicting the window of Akira's room. Gotou Mansion interiors anime.png|The window of Akira's room shatters from his fearful scream, then... Akira's nightmare anime.png|...the scene cuts to Akira, sitting in his room in a curled up state, shivering in fear. Akira's nightmare anime 2.png|He calls out for help in a high and fearful voice. |-|Scene 3= 3. Kyoji visits Kazue and Kuwaori Kuwaori's lab anime.PNG|Kuwaori's lab. The clock shows that it's 1:24 PM. Kuwaori's lab anime 2.png|The lab from another angle. Some people are standing outside. Kyoji taxi anime.png|Kyoji arrives in a taxi. Kyoji anime.png|He gets out and goes to Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori's lab opened windows anime.png|Once he's inside, he starts telling Kuwaori and Kazue about a strange event. Kyoji meets Kazue and Kuwaori anime.png|Lately, Akira and Kyoji have been seeing things flying around at night and heard strange voices talking to them. Kyoji meets Kazue and Kuwaori anime 2.png|Kyoji reaches into his bag and... Kyoji Akira t-shirt anime.png|...pulls out a t-shirt with the Kanji for "revenge" written on it. Kuwaori Kazue anime 2.png|He presents it to Kuwaori and Kazue and tells them that this is his son Akira's shirt. Kyoji anime 2.png|When Kazue assumes that Gotou Mansion is haunted, Kyoji tells Kazue and Kuwaori that a friend told him to visit Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori Kazue anime.png|After thinking for a moment, Kuwaori decides that they have to help Kyoji and enters a number into the phone's numberpad,... Minilab open anime.png|...opening the door to his secret minilab! Minilab open anime 2.png|Kyoji is very surprised when he sees the minilab. Kuwaori Kazue anime 3.png|Kuwaori then assures him that they are going to help Kyoji with his paranormal events. Kazue anime 5.png|Kazue readies herself to fight the monsters haunting Gotou Mansion. Kazue's car anime.png|Kazue recklessy drives onto the streets, making lots of noise and endangering innocent bystanders! Kazue's car anime 2.png|Kazue and Kyoji leave the exteriors area of Kuwaori's lab. Kuwaori in his minilab anime.png|Kuwaori watches them while they drive away in Kazue's car. He trusts in Kazue's abilties. Kuwaori in his minilab anime 2.png|Kuwaori assumes that Kazue and himself are the only ones who can deal with this. Karumanomi research anime.png|The scene scrolls to the right side and closes in onto a container with a Karumanomi inside it. The seed stays still. |-|Scene 4= 4. Kazue and Kyoji arrive at Gotou Mansion Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 2.png|Gotou Mansion as it appears in this scene Kazue's car arrive anime.png|A blue van drives down the road and stops in front of Gotou Mansion Kazue leave car anime.png|Soon enough, Kazue can be seen leaving the van. Kyoji leaves the van offscreen. Kyoji Kazue anime.png|When Kazue and Kyoji find a dead bird, Kazue exclaims that they are too late and runs off! Kyoji anime 3.png|Kyoji takes a moment to realize what's going on, but then he runs after her. Kyoji Kazue enter Gotou Mansion anime.png|Kyoji is worried about Akira's safety and enters first, while... Kazue read anime.png|...Kazue takes out her paranormal reading device. Kazue read anime 2.png|The device gets strong readings, which immediately alerts Kazue. Kyoji bring Akira anime.png|Next, Kyoji can be seen bringing along Akira. Akira scared anime.png|Akira is very scared. Kyoji bring Akira anime 2.png|When Kyoji and Akira arrive at the door, Akira starts struggling and exclaiming that the monsters are there in a frigthened voice. |-|Scene 5= 5. Escaping from Karuma, her monsters and her worms - Kyoji's sacrifice Karuma Beasts anime.png|Then it turns out that the monsters weren't just imagination! Karuma Beasts anime 2.png|In fact, they are real and they are quite threatening! Kyoji anime 4.png|This shocks Kyoji, who lets out a choked: "Gyaaagh!" Kazue shoot anime.png|But Kazue is armed and ready! She draws her gun and... Kazue shoot anime 2.png|...prepares it to shoot. She shoots some of the monsters, but then... Gotou Mansion exteriors anime 3.png|...the scene cuts to the mansion's exteriors, while Kazue can be heard telling Kyoji and Akira to hurry. Akira Kyoji anime.png|Kyoji and Akira run towards the camera as Kazue continues to shoot down some monsters. Akira anime.png|The camera zooms in onto Akira, who appears with a rather mixed expression. Kyoji Akira run anime.png|Soon enough, Kyoji and Akira can be seen escaping Akira's room, while Kazue opens the door for them. Karuma Mask anime.png|Kazue shoots a few more monsters, but they recover faster than she can shoot them down, then Karuma appears! Kazue with a gun anime.png|Kazue is shocked as Karuma exclaims that she will tear all of Goki's decendants to pieces! Karuma Mask with worms anime.png|Then she warps herself in front of Akira and Kyoji! Karuma has become a mask with a cloud-like extension and giant worms! Karuma worms anime 2.png|At first, they only look funny, but then... Karuma worms anime.png|...the worms become huge spikes, threatening to impale Akira and Kyoji! Akira Kyoji anime 2.png|As the spikes shoot at Akira and Kyoji, the father hugs his son in an attempt to protect him. Akira Kyoji anime 3.png|Fear strikes into their hearts as they see only death before their eyes. Akira Kyoji anime 4.png|Kyoji shoves Akira out of the way in an attempt to save him, but... Kyoji death anime.png|...while Akira ends up unharmed, the spikes impale Kyoji! Kazue Akira escape anime.png|Luckily, Kazue reacts quickly and snatches Akira away. She Kazue runs off with Akira and... Kazue Akira escape anime 2.png|...they jump out of the window! While they escape, Kyoji is dying. Akira Father anime.png|Akira notices this and screams "Father!" in utter despair. Kyoji death anime 2.png|Akira catches a glimpe of his father being impaled by the spike-like worms. Akira Father anime 2.png|Akira screams "Father!" again and lets out a soft whine. Kyoji dies anime.png|We then see Kyoji, who struggles and gets up in his dying breath. He then tells Kazue the following: "Please take care of Akira...." Then he dies, calling out Akira's name again for one final time. Karuma window worms Gotou Mansion anime.png|After this, Karuma worms escape through the broken window, Akira and Kazue left behind. The worms are now chasing after them! Kazue drive car anime.png|Kazue reacts quickly and both Akira and Kazue enter her car, then they drive away. Kazue introduces herself to Akira while they are escaping. Kazue drive car anime 2.png|But Karuma and her worms have already latched onto the car! Kazue drives along the wall in an attempt to shake them off. Kazue drive car anime 3.png|Then Karuma can be seen pressing her mask against the driver's window. While this happens, Kazue tells Akira the following: "Don't worry! I will protect you" Kazue drive car anime 4.png|Then she successfully shakes off Karuma and the worms and Kazue and Akira drive off into the distance. |-|Scene 6= 6. Resting at the shrine - Akira encounters Goki Shikigami-cho forest outside unknown shrine anime.png|Soon enough, it's nighttime and Kazue and Akira have escaped deep into Shikigami-chou's forest. Kazue watch Akira anime.png|The arrive at a small shrine. Kazue's wrecked car anime.png|For a moment, Kazue's quite wrecked car can be seen. Kazue watch Akira anime 2.png|The camera now zooms in from behind the shrine. Kazue watch Akira anime 3.png|Kazue is holding a cup of tea, while she watches Akira,... Kazue watch Akira anime 4.png|...who is sleeping peacefully on her lap. Kazue wonders why such an ordinary boy got attacked by those monsters. Kyoji flashback anime.png|Then she has a flashback of Kyoji calling out for Akira as he dies. Kazue watch Akira anime 6.png|Kazue decides that she has to protect Akira no matter what. The camera zooms in onto Akira's face and... Akira enter fog anime.png|...now we are inside Akira's dream. Akira appears walking through a foggy forest, but then... Akira room anime.png|...he's suddenly standing in his room again. Akira sleepwalk anime.png|This confuses Akira, but then a man's voice calls his name. Akira's dream anime.png|The man keeps calling Akira. The boy decides to follow the voice. Akira's dream anime 2.png|Akira walks upstairs, while asking who is calling him. Akira's dream anime 3.png|The camera zooms in onto the door ahead of Akira. Akira's dream anime 4.png|Then the scene shifts to Akira walking through the forest again. He walks past a small bush, brushing one of its branches. Akira walk dream anime.png|Akira is still curious. He keeps walking through the forest. Akira's dream anime 5.png|Then he's walking upstairs again and faces the door. First the camera only shows the door, but then it zooms out, revealing Akira. Akira's dream anime 6.png|The man calls Akira again. Akira exclaims how this is his room. He continues walking and enters the forest again. Ancient Goki anime.png|Shortly after this, Akira just stops and stares. A shadowy figure with glowing, azure eyes has appeared. Akira meets Goki anime.PNG|Akira stands there, asking the figure if he was the one who called him. Then the camera changes, now showing both Akira and the mysterious man. Ancient Goki anime 2.PNG|It zooms in onto the man, revealing more details. He turns out to be a young man with horns and long hair. Kazue wake Akira anime.png|Akira again asks the man if he has been calling him. Then Akira tries to open a door, but he was sleepwalking and is interrupted by Kazue. Kazue watch Akira anime 5.png|'Kazue:' "Akira! Are you okay? You were muttering something..." Akira's dream anime 7.png|'Akira:' "Someone was calling me just now..." |-|Scene 7= 7. The worms attack again - Akira and Kazue meet Chiaki and the others Akira serious anime.png|But just when everything seemed peaceful, Kazue and Akira are attacked again! Worms attack Akira Kazue anime.png|Akira and Kazue are sitting there, as the ground tears open and... Worms attack anime.png|...the worms appear again! They attack, but Kazue shoves Akira out of harms' way! Khan spell tags anime.png|While the worms wrapped up Kazue, she is saved by a bunch of burning spell tags! Burning worms anime.png|The worms are cut to piece and lose their grasp, so... Akira Kazue land anime.png|...they drop Kazue, who lands besides Akira. Kazue serious anime.png|As Akira and Kazue look upwards, it appears that Chiaki and Lulupapa have saved them! Karuma mask glare anime.png|Next we see Karuma, who remembers Chiaki and immediately glares at her. Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|Chiaki exclaims that she has followed the trail, Karuma left behind, and that she's a descendant of Ozunu Enno, who will give Karuma what she deserves! Kuribayashi Jukai Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|At first, Chiaki is joined by Jukai, who attempts to play the hero. This is followed by Kuribayashi attempting to bring him back down to earth. Akira scared Kazue serious anime.png|Kazue is obviously confused by the newcomers and asks them who they are. While Akira is very scared and clings to her arm, Kazue is ready to protect him at all costs. Jukai's rude entrance anime.png|Jukai doesn't help matters. He just behaves even more strangely, now acting like a ghost trying to scare someone. Jukai's rude entrance anime 2.png|Then he notices Kazue and makes rather rude and perverted assumptions on her statue. Chiaki's face tells everything. Jukai's rude entrance anime 3.png|Saki steps in and punishes Jukai, reminding him and the others to focus on what's ahead instead of goofing around. Trivia * Scene 6 - "Resting at the shrine - Akira encounters Goki" ** While the name of the young man with horns and long hair isn't mentioned, he's in fact the spirit of the Ancient Goki, who is trying to contact Akira, who is his descendant. Category:Anime Galleries and Scenes